The present invention is directed to controllers for air conditioners, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for automatically configuring the system controller of an air conditioner for use with either a wired or a wireless remote controller.
The installation of remote and system controllers for air conditioners is a technical job requiring a skilled installer. The installer, by breaking jumpers, setting DIP switches or programming, instructs the air conditioning system controller as to the inclusion in the air conditioning system of a wired or wireless remote controller. Many customers would like to save the costs involved in hiring an installer, but lack the technical skills to make their own installation. In fact, some air conditioning systems must be configured at the factory.
Additionally, it is desirable to allow a consumer to automatically upgrade from a wired remote controller to a wireless remote controller without the necessity of a house call by an expert installer. Conversely, it is also desirable to allow a consumer to automatically downgrade from a wireless remote controller to a wired remote controller, should the wireless remote controller fail.